10th Nova Clash
The 10th Nova Clash occurred as an attack by four Type-S Nova on Yokohama Beach in order to draw out the forces of East Genetics and as a direct attack on West Genetics. Background The 10th Nova Clash occurs immediately after the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. It happens unexpectedly after the 3rd Year Pandora's of West Genetics decided to stop harassing Satellizer L. Bridget. The 10th Nova Clash introduces locations such as East Genetics and the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. The Type-S Nova also deploy three new weapons. Those being the Particle Beams, Pandora Assimilation and the Nova Form Pandora. The Nova's objective was to infiltrate the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and retrieve Maria Lancelot's crystallized body. The Clash started in Yokohama Beach and the events taking place in East Genetics are merely Cassie Lockheart's flashback. Newly Introduced Characters East Genetics Limiters *Kyoichi Minase *Alex Browning Pandoras *Cassie Lockheart *Milena Marius *Nena *June West Genetics Limiters *Eugene *André Françoise *Abel Rotomaster *Morrison Pandoras *Shikouin Sakurako *Aileen Barnett Staff and Faculty *Leonard Schweitzer Chevalier *Gengo Aoi *Maria Lancelot *Kouichirou Sasagami Cameos *Scarlett Ohara *Marks Spencer *Roxanne Elipton *Julia Munberk *Charles Bonaparte Summary East Genetics 16 hours prior to the actual beginning of the 10th Nova Clash, Kyoichi Minase confesses his love to Cassie and asks her to go out with him. Stunned, Cassie could not answer but Kyoichi tells her he will wait until the next day for her answer and leaves. Nena and June appear behind Cassie and congratulate her since a boy has confessed to her. Nena expresses a bit of jealousy since she too wants a boy to confess to her. Nena then offers to go out for Karaoke at which it will be Cassie's treat, much to the chagrin of Cassie. That night, Cassie is visited by Milena Marius. The fourth year Pandora mentions Cassie's rank of number for the last three years and asks if she plans to be promoted into the Chevalier. Cassie shocks her dear friend when she tells her of her lack of interest of becoming a Chevalier Pandora. Instead, Cassie wants to settle down and have children. Although she understands the importance of fighting the Nova, she has no intention of becoming anyone's hero. She tells Milena that she only became a Pandora to aid in her father's political career, that her intention is to leave the duties of a Pandora after her fourth year in East Genetics and to hand over her Heroic Stigmata to someone more deserving. She also expressed her insecurities and doesn't want to have everyone place their hopes on her. Milena counters Cassie by saying that her skills and talents are too good to be wasted. Milena discusses those who inherited Kazuha Aoi's Heroic Stigmata such as Roxanne, Charles, Julia and of course, Cassie. She encourages Cassie to continue being a Pandora. But Cassie brings up the Levon Brooks Incident and mentions how Satellizer L. Bridget made realize how much of a coward she was. Just as Cassie was about to fall asleep, the siren alerting the invasion from a Nova is heard throughout East Genetics. Chevalier In their headquarters in the Grand Canyon, the heads of the Chevalier are outrage at the fact that four Type-S Novas have suddenly appeared. Gengo comments that the Nova are "beings that far exceed our imagination." Yokohama Beach In their command center, Regional Operations Commander Sasagami is being told by his subordinates that eight platoons from East Genetics are engaging the four Type-S Nova and four platoons from the Chevalier will arrive soon. The 8th Platoon Pandora's (including Cassie, Nena and June) being led by Milena manage to expose the core of one of the Type-S Nova. But the Nova swipe Cassie away with their Whips thus preventing her from finishing it off. Milena has those under her command try again but the Nova deploys it new Particle Beam, fatally wounding and even killing several Pandoras. West Genetics reinforcements being led Shikouin Sakurako, the captain of 2nd Platoon of 4th year Pandoras arrive to assist East Genetics' weakened forces. In the command center, Commander Sasagami is shown the devastation and all the dead or dying Pandoras. In the battlefield, the Pandoras are attacked by the Nova Whips. They successfully destroy two (one being off-panel). But the Nova Whips fuse and corrode the Pandora and begin the assimilation. Both Cassie and Milena fall victim of it just as they were about to destroy another Type-S. Cassie tries desperately to escape even as to use her infamous Quadruple Accel. In what maybe Cassie's last words, she calls for Kyoichi's aid. The two remaining Nova retreat to the sea. The Limiters and Pandora who have survived but lost a partner are ordered to return to East Genetics and re-baptise with a new partner. Alex calmly orders a devastated Kyoichi to follow the order. But Kyoichi gets angry and yells at Alex Browning that he is unwilling to follow that order. Alex punches Kyoichi and yells at him that he isn't the only one who has lost a partner. Alex orders him to look around and Kyoichi sees his allies crying at the death of their partners. Alex consoles Kyoichi, saying that he understand how he feels since he also lost Milena. Kyoichi then asks him how he can act so calm as if nothing happened and speak about re-baptising with another Pandora. Alex berates Kyoichi again that if those who survive don't continue to struggle against the Nova, all those who have died would have died in vain. Alex gets up, walks away and tells his underclassman "Let's go, Kyoichi. The next battle is waiting for us." In the command center, Commander Sasagami give the order to find the remaining Nova before the Nova's residual time reaches maximum and then explode, causing massive damage in the surrounding area. West Genetics Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer are sitting in the cafeteria when they overhear their schoolmates talking about the events at Yokohama Beach. Satellizer gets up and leaves, agitated that she is just sitting there and unable to help. Kazuya advises her to relax. Satellizer asks Kazuya if he is ready to fight. Kazuya answers that he is and that he will always stay by her side and protect her as her Limiter. A siren then sounds throughout West Genetics alerting everyone of the incoming Nova threat. Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl rush outside to meet with Eugene and Abel. Chiffon speculates that maybe the Nova are attacking West Genetics because they know their numbers have been reduced. But she quickly dismisses it. The Nova deploy the Nova Form Pandoras. At the commander center, VP of Operations, Colonel Leonard Schweitzer speculates that the Nova are specifically attacking the Pandora's. He informed by his subordinate that the 1st Platoon of 4th Year Pandora's led by Aileen Barnett. Aileen and her troops encounter the first Nova Form Pandora and it fires a particle beam at them. Sister Margaret informs him that they are under attack by Nova Form Pandora. She explains the origins of the Stigmata used in Pandoras and that it is in a sense a double-edge sword since it can give Pandoras the ability to fight but at the same time, risks turning them into Nova. And the possibility of every Pandora entering Nova Form is "the absolute truth." The Nova Form Pandora's slip past the 4th Years and enter the three gates of West Genetics, attacking those guarding them. An announcement alerts all the entire school that they are going to fight hostile Pandora's. Ingrid Bernstein, Attia Simmons, Mark and Leo Bernard arrive just in time to save a fellow 3rd Year and a 2nd Year from the Particle Beam of a Nova Form Pandora. The enemy Pandora push back Ingrid. Attia has Mark use his freezing but it is easily neutralized by the enemy Pandora who are now trying to 'freeze' them with their own Freezing. But Leo and Mark neutralize their Freezing. Attia engages the hostile Pandora but can't land a hit. One attacks Attia but she blocks it with the chain of her Volt Weapon. However, another is coming from behind. Mark places himself in front of the Nova Form Pandora's weapon and get fatally wounded instead. Mark advises Attia to retreat and loses consciousness. Angered, Attia enters Pandora Mode. But even with the enhancements of Pandora Mode, the enemy Pandoras outmaneuver and overpower Attia, forcing her to the ground. With her Pandora Mode reaching its time limit and deactivating, Attia is left vulnerable to attacks. Ingrid tries to help but she is easily dealt with. Attia is about to meet her end when Elizabeth Mably and Andre luckily arrive after finishing off the opposing forces at the South Gate and saves Attia. Elizabeth orders Attia and Ingrid to retreat. Leo helps get Mark to the infirmary. Elizabeth's skills impress her schoolmates. After a short fight, Elizabeth discovers that by destroying the Stigmata on the Nova Form Pandora's collar bone, the Pandoras will be freed from the Nova's control without having to kill them. This revelation makes Attia and Ingrid acknowledge Elizabeth as someone who is worth following. The method of defeating the Nova Form Pandora's is relayed throughout West Genetics. Elizabeth continues to fight and orders Andre to hold the enemy Pandora at bay with his Freezing. The Ravensbourne Nucleotide Ganessa Roland, Arthur Crypton, Satellizer and Kazuya are stationed at the Central Elevator Entrance of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Ganessa arrogantly brags about how it doesn't suit her to be a guard and that having Satellizer there with her is unnecessary. But Satellizer counters that being in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide is the safest place to be during an invasion and that it is nothing to brag about. The four are then given the alert that the West Gate has been completely breached. Ganessa tells them that there are three highly ranked 3rd Years stationed there with them to defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Ganessa then brags about they won't be able to 'play' as much. Arthur reminds Ganessa that, like Kazuya, this will be the first time they fought a real enemy. The walls and the ground suddenly shakes for a moment. Ganessa inspects a wall. A web-like crack appears and immediately Arnett McMillan bursts through it. Nova Form Cassie Lockheart forcefully pushed Arnett through a wall while having a firm grip on Arnett's head. Satellizer recognizes Cassie. Arnett uses her Scythe Volt Weapon to slice off Cassie's arm and escapes. But Cassie quickly regenerates. Cassie and Nova Form Milena Marius attack them. Arnett orders Satellizer and Ganessa to fight Cassie while she fights Milena. She warns them not to let the Limiters become targets. Ganessa, unable to use High End Skills, is almost hit by Milena's Drill but is saved by Arnett. Milena uses her Freezing. Arnett, Morrison, Arthur and Ganessa counter by establishing their Ereinbar Sets allowing the Limiters to unleash their Freezing. Satellizer is left to deal with Cassie. To be defeat Cassie, Satellizer has no choice but to fight with her full strength. Nova Form Cassie and Milena utterly beat Satellizer, Arnett, Ganessa, Arthur and Morrison. Milena rips open a door and proceeds deeper into the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Cassie attempts to follow but is stopped by Satellizer. "The Untouchable Queen" uses her Stigmata Wings to fight "The Godspeed of the East." With her strength enhanced, Satellizer breaks Cassie's Volt Weapons and cracks the Stigmata on her collar bone which cause a small explosion, blowing them apart. Satellizer gets up and Kazuya cheers at Cassie's defeat. However Satellizer thinks otherwise. On the floor, Cassie starts to reminisce about her past. Remembering how she promised her father to become the strongest Pandora for the sake of having her nanny returned to her line of work, Cassie gets up and speaks in Nova Form, startling both Satellizer and Kazuya. Cassie and Satellizer resume their fight. But Cassie's Quadruple Accel easily deals multiple blows to Satellizer. Just as Cassie is about to decapitate Satellizer with her Volt Weapon, Kazuya stops her using his Freezing. But Cassie neutralizes his Freezing, knocking him off balance. After Satellizer calls out her name, Cassie starts having an internal struggle. She pleads for Satellizer to kill her but the Nova's control takes over and she fires a Particle Beam at Satellizer. Ganessa places herself before Satellizer and takes the Particle Beam head on. Satellizer is unharmed but Ganessa is fatally injured as a result. Half her face is burnt, the left side of her body is destroyed and her right arm is severed. Ganessa collapses to the floor and Arthur hurriedly runs to her aid. When asked by Arthur why she did that, she replies that it is a Pandora's job to protect her comrades. But looking at Satellizer, she takes it back and says instead that it is a Pandora's job to protect the weak. Ganessa loses consciousness and Arthur carries her on his back to get her regeneration treatment. Arthur trips over and tries to get a response, even an insult, from Ganessa. Kazuya, no longer bearing his friend's desperate attempts, tells Arthur to stop since Ganessa is already dead. But Arthur refuses to listen to Kazuya. Cassie tries to attack the two Limiters but hits Satellizer instead. Satellizer explains that she never considered anyone in Genetics to be her ally and that everyone in school were all too preoccupied with ranks and wouldn't care if she was there or not. But despite that, she can't help but feeling extremely angry at Ganessa's death, a girl who never found Satellizer annoying but a girl whom Satellizer found to be annoying. Satellizer enters her Nova Form. The two Nova Form Pandoras collide causing a shockwave. Cassie uses her Quadruple Accel but Satellizer no longer has difficulty trying to catch up and she easily defends herself against Cassie's attacks. Satellizer pins Cassie to a wall and rips off her arm. She then takes hold of Cassie's head and pushes her to the floor and rips off Cassie's remaining arm. Cassie readies another Particle Beam but Satellizer tears off the Stigmata on her collar bone. Cassie returns to normal and begs Satellizer to finish her. Satellizer is more than willing to comply but Kazuya stops her. Kazuya holds back Satellizer as he tries to reason with her not to kill Cassie since she is already back to human form and no longer under the Nova's control. He pleads for his partner to not kill a comrade and become a murderer. Satellizer readies her Volt Weapon but strikes the floor beside Cassie's head instead. She calms down and returns to normal. Kazuya is relieved that Satellizer answers his wishes. Ganessa unexpectedly coughs, alerting Arthur, Kazuya and Satellizer that she is still alive. Arthur and Kazuya quickly get her medical treatment. Nova Form Milena reaches the chamber which holds Maria Lancelot's body. There she is confronted by Chiffon and Ticy and is beaten. The remaining Type-S Nova are destroyed and with all the Nova Form Pandoras returned to normal, the emergency is cancelled and the 10th Nova Clash comes to an end. Aftermath of the Clash The heads of the Chevalier discuss the shortening of the Nova Clash Intervals and the strong possibility that another Nova Clash will occur in the following year. With the number of Pandoras limited, the heads agree to follow through with Scarlett Ohara's E-Project, a project which was rejected by Gengo. Kazuya visits Ganessa in her recovery room. A relieved Arthur explains to him that although Pandora's can heal from even the most lethal of injuries, all that regeneration will take a toll on a Pandora's overall lifespan. Satellizer is on the roof deck, thinking about how Ganessa saved her. She finally considered Ganessa to be her friend and thanks her mentally. She is interrupted from her thoughts by Cassie, who has fully recovered and has had her arms reattached. Both girls make it clear to each other that neither one holds a grudge against the other nor the matter on who won and lost. But Satellizer does want to one day settle on who is stronger. Cassie asks Satellizer why she didn't kill her. Satellizer answers that she did not want to disappoint Kazuya. Satellizer goes on to say that, like Cassie, she too did not want to be a Pandora and that it was her father who made that decision for her. And considering that Satellizer had been 'tossed aside', she had no choice but to go with it. She tells Cassie that until she met 'that boy' (Kazuya), she had closed her heart, rejected others and was simply running away from reality and that she had to learn how to accept herself in order to become truly strong. Cassie returns to East Genetics. Kyoichi runs to her and hugs, happily crying that she is alive. Cassie remembers Satellizer's words. She vows to move forward and become the Pandora that Kyoichi can be proud of. Kyoichi, on the other hand, is wondering just whom his partner is talking to. Causatum Cassie and Kyoichi officially become a couple. With the number of Pandora's limited and stretched thin and with the Nova Clashes becoming more and more frequent, the Chevalier decided to go forward with the E-Pandora Project. Anime Story Arc The 10th Nova Clash Arc takes place between the Freezing Anime episodes 9-12 inclusive. It represents a distinct break from the preceding arc, the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc, and is separated from that arc by a filler episode "Pandora Queen". This arc ends the first season of the anime. Manga Story Arc The 10th Nova Clash Arc takes place between the Freezing Manga chapters 25-37 inclusive. It represents a distinct break from the preceding arc, the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc, and there is a distinct break to the succeeding arc, the Siblings Arc, with an interlude chapter preceding that arc. Trivia *Characters such as Alex, Milena, Nena, June, Shikouin, Aileen, Schweitzer and Sasagami have never made another appearance. Abel would reappear much later on but quite briefly in the 12th Nova Clash and then the Busters Arc. *This Arc features for the first time in the story the full face of Kazuha Aoi. Differences in the Anime Character Changes *Some manga characters had altered roles. Kyoichi, Nena, June, Aileen and Shikouin's roles were reduced to mere cameos and had no dialogue. Milena was a teacher instead of a fourth year. Dr. Gengo Aoi's appearance was delayed up to the end. Alex, Schwietzer and Sasagami never appeared at all. *Some otherwise "left-out" characters actually appear. Kaho Hiiragi, Miyabi Kannazuki and Creo Brand are given minor roles in the anime. Kaho has a dialogue with Kazuya and Arthur which was overheard by Satellizer, resulting in the conflict between Kazuya and Satellizer. Miyabi was stationed to help guard the east gate of West Genetics and was easily subdued. Creo is in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and assists Arnett, Attia and Ingrid. Kaho, Miyabi and Creo did not appear at all in the manga. *Gorō Itsuki actually débuts in the anime. He doesn't appear in the manga until the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Plot Changes *Kazuya and Cassie meet differently. In the anime, Kazuya and Sister Margaret visited East Genetics to see a demonstration of Cassie's abilities. Cassie would even tell Kazuya of her aspirations to become a novelist. In manga, Cassie never told Kazuya anything about herself and they met during the invasion of West Genetics. *Kazuya learns early of Kazuha's Stigmata being implanted into other Pandora including Satellizer. He is told of this by Sister Margaret. In the manga, Kazuya had assumed his sister's Stigmata had been buried with her and only knew of it from Louis L. Bridget during the Siblings Arc. *Out of the four invading Type-S Nova, two were killed by East Genetics forces at Yokohama Beach. In the anime, all four Nova reach and encircle West Genetics. *Satellizer began to think that Kazuya saw her as a mere replacement for Kazuha. This caused conflict between the two, resulting in Satellizer rejecting Kazuya's help. In the manga, this issue only rose during the Siblings Arc and did not cause any conflict between them. *Elizabeth, Attia, Ingrid and Rana Linchen are misplaced in the anime. They are stationed in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide instead of the gates in the manga. *Rana actually played a bigger role in the anime. She taunted Satellizer to fight which was stopped by Kazuya and helped fight off Nova Form Cassie. In the manga, Rana appears only twice and doesn't have any speaking roles. She is seen in one panel, hearing Elizabeth's method of beating the Nova Form Pandora and when she hears that the 10th Nova Clash has ended. *The anime features several Nova Form Pandora invading the Ravensbourne Nucleotide instead of just Cassie and Milena. *Mark's sacrifice to save Attia never happened. In the anime, he is subdued by the Nova Form Pandora along with Morrison, Gorō and Leo Bernard, leaving their partners to fight by themselves. *Attia never activated her Pandora Mode. *Nova Form Milena fought Elizabeth before heading off to Maria Lancelot where she would encounter Chiffon and Ticy. *Eugene and Abel are with their Pandora battling Milena and are given thanks afterwards. *Satellizer and Cassie's reconciling conversation does not happen in the roof of West Genetics. Instead, it happens after Satellizer beats Cassie. *The remaining two Type-S Nova is ambiguously destroyed in the manga. In the anime, three were destroyed by Yu-Mi and Elize. *Satellizer visits Ganessa in the Recovery Room and even brings her flowers. *Arthur does not make mention of the price Pandora's have to pay for being able to heal severe wounds. Anime Only Addition *One Type-S Nova uses a beaten Milena to transport itself to the inner sanctum of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and the top seven 3rd Years are ordered to destroy it. There it takes control of Satellizer, forcing her into Nova Form again, and has her unleash a powerful Freezing. *The 3rd Years use Pandora Mode to escape Nova Form Satellizer's Freezing but proves to be useless. *Satellizer meets Kazuha differently. She meets Kazuha in her subconscious. In the manga, the two don't meet until the 12th Nova Clash where Kazuha was initially antagonistic towards her. *Kazuya performs a powerful Freezing which releases the control the Nova has on Satellizer as well as effecting the 3rd Years near him, giving them all the opportunity to fight back. *Satellizer invites Kazuya to her room again for the Baptism Ceremony. It ends up turning into a 'skin' battle between Satellizer and Rana thus no Baptism happened. See also Category:Nova Clash Category:Freezing Manga story arcs Category:Freezing Anime story arcs